Baby - Life on the Road
by bjxmas
Summary: This is Baby's legacy, to roar down two-lane blacktop, a warrior and a protector. She's been there from the beginning and will be with them until the end. Through good times and bad. She's a hunter, part of the family business. Most importantly, she's home to the Winchesters. This is her story. 100 word drabbles. Baby remembers the early days.
1. Back Where She Belongs

Baby - Life on the Road

Chapter One - Back Where She Belongs

She calls me sweetheart.

Asks if I remember her.

Of course I do.

And I remember them.

Young love.

Fresh and pure.

Shining with hope.

We had some good times together.

Love…

And sex…

The best of times.

Full of commitment.

The promise of a glorious future.

I remember her laugh.

What a sweet sound.

And his chuckle, so pleased with his life.

His voice was higher then.

Before time and the weight of the world pulled him low.

Whispered conversations.

Shared dreams.

How they bantered and cooed.

So many plans made.

And actions taken…

Good memories.

Too long gone.

The End

bjxmas

October 2016

All standard disclaimers apply.

 _So many awesome emotional beats in our Season 12 opener, but I think my favorite was Mary's reaction to the car. The sweet memories, the history of her and John, the connection between their story and Dean and Sam's story. The Legacy of Baby._

 _Thanks for reading, you know the drill, reviews are most appreciated!_

 _Until next time, keep calm and carry on…_

 _B.J._


	2. Son of a Preacher Man

Chapter Two - Son of a Preacher Man

Sal Moriarty.

An alcoholic.

With two ex-wives.

A bad heart.

And a yearning to do good.

To find redemption by helping others.

It's sort of a tradition around me.

 _Saving the world._

Sal drove around the countryside giving out Bibles.

'Gettin' folks right for Judgment Day.'

He had his methods.

Later, the Winchesters had theirs.

He was a sweet man.

Earnest but flawed.

As most men are.

His father was a pastor.

Raised him to believe.

Sal went his own way for a time.

 _Rebelling._

Before a change of heart

And a return to faith.

Following in his daddy's footsteps.

The End

bjxmas

October 2016

All standard disclaimers apply.

 _I love the voice-over in Swan Song, the backstory on Baby and why she was pretty much the most important object in the whole wide world. She was chosen, just as our Winchesters are chosen._

 _Thanks for reading, comments welcome!_

 _B.J._


	3. Second Chances

Chapter Three - Second Chances

After Sal died.

I ended up at Rainbow Motors.

 _Waiting._

My moment fast approaching...

True worth to be revealed.

I've been around a long time.

Some things I still don't understand.

How time and space work.

Where Dean came from.

How it was possible.

I do know _why._

We had a job to do.

Dean chose _me._

Meant to be.

Played the kind stranger.

"This is the one you want."

"My dad taught me all about cars."

Showed him the ropes.

Under my hood.

He sang my praises.

"327 four barrel"

"Little TLC, this thing is cherry."

That's my boy!

The End

bjxmas

October 2016

All standard disclaimers apply.

 _I love how Supernatural uses time travel to fill in the blanks. Such a rich history, still so much to explore. Seeing Baby's history, how her life interweaves with the Winchesters is magic. Pure magic._

 _No wonder Dean loves Baby so…_

 _Reviews? Yeah, that would be nice._

 _B.J._


	4. Wild and Free

Chapter Four - Wild and Free

The first time John drove me.

We both knew.

He revved my engine.

I answered with a roar.

It felt good to let loose.

To fly down that blacktop.

Built for speed.

Boundaries unleashed.

 _Free…_

Mary took a little convincing.

But she loves a thrill.

A born hunter.

The first time John opened me up on that backroad.

Mary screamed…

Then insisted on taking the wheel.

She was just as fierce.

Just as wild.

 _Passionate…_

Things changed a bit once the boys came.

Less speed, more safety.

I didn't mind.

This was my _family._

I wanted them safe.

Always have.

The End

bjxmas

January 2017

All standard disclaimers apply.

 _It is the riddle of the Winchesters, their fierce love and protectiveness while running headlong into impossible battles. Always on the brink of losing someone they love and yet not able to stop the hunt, because as important as their family is, there is a greater purpose in their lives. A driving need to save the world and a trust that they will overcome any obstacle._

 _Thanks for sharing the ride. Reviews welcome._

 _Happy New Year!_

 _B.J._


	5. Our Life Before

Chapter Five - Our Life Before

John.

Mary.

Dean and little Sammy.

Love and laughter and _family._

Something I'd never felt before.

A sense of belonging.

Comfort and safety in their adoration.

In being welcomed into their lives.

Loved and treasured.

 _True worth._

Day to day going to work with John.

Building the garage.

Tinkering under my hood.

Weekends parked in the driveway.

Barbecues and playing catch.

 _Observing._

Drives on country lanes.

The whole family.

Dean excitedly pointing out each new discovery.

Sammy gurgling as his mom held him close.

John bursting with pride.

On top of the world!

Our lives before.

A distant memory now.

The End

bjxmas

November 2016

All standard disclaimers apply.

 _That small glimpse in the Pilot showed us what a normal, loving family the Winchesters were. Dean rushing into his dad's arms, John's sweet smile as he held onto his little boy, all of their tender 'Good Nights' to baby Sammy. Their love evident and all the more tragic for what came_ _after._

 _Comments_ and _discussion encouraged! Guest reviews are enabled if you don't care that I can't respond back…_

 _Thank you to all reviewers so far for the positive feedback and mutual love for Baby!_

 _B.J._


	6. The Demon Came

Chapter Six - The Demon Came

Mary's scream woke me.

Fire and the smell of smoke.

All I could do was wait.

Anxious for my family to appear.

Dean came running out with the baby.

Looking up at the flames.

Trembling but so damn strong.

John whisked them into his arms and ran.

The explosion rocking our world.

Windows blown out.

Glass raining down.

My heart thumping.

Where's Mary?

Panic raging…

 _Where's Mary?_

I never saw her again.

In a flash she was gone.

Sirens…tires screeching…yelling…

Water pummeling the house.

John perched on my fender.

Holding little Sammy.

Dean plastered to his side.

Lost in turmoil.

The End

bjxmas

January 2017

All standard disclaimers apply.

 _As tough as that night was, I'm glad Baby was there for the Winchesters to lean on. She was there to offer comfort and to give them a home._

 _Thanks for reading, comments welcome._

 _B.J._


	7. Unwelcome Visitor

Chapter Seven - Unwelcome Visitor

John backed me out of the driveway.

Parked me on the street.

Away from the fire trucks.

Safe from the flames.

Then he leaned against my hood.

Holding his sons.

Watching…waiting…

It was excruciating.

Dreading…knowing…

That night was the worst night of my life.

Everything changed.

The boys too young to know what they'd lost.

Sammy crying.

The cold and the popping of the fire.

Preventing sleep.

Dean stoic…in shock.

Trembling with uncertainty.

Scared silent…

I could feel John's determination building

As his world collapsed.

Their home a shell of what was.

A deadly still as grief settled.

Never welcome.

The End

bjxmas

February 2017

All standard disclaimers apply.

 _That image of John and his sons at the end of the Pilot forcefully showed their devastation. The music building as their pain deepened and we could see the journey that lie ahead in John's determined eyes. It was a powerful promise of what was to come and Supernatural has never disappointed me. It is the Winchesters' emotional journey that hooked me and still keeps me enthralled. It is the fuel for my stories and I hope you enjoy my efforts. Thanks for reading, comments welcome._

 _B.J._


	8. What Came After

Chapter Eight - What Came After

When Mary died.

John shattered.

His boys suspended.

Alone and scared.

 _Abandoned…_

It was heartbreaking to witness.

Such pain and longing.

Desperate eyes searching.

 _Pleading…_

John distant.

Lost.

 _Obsessed._

There was a time I thought we wouldn't make it.

Then Dean stepped up.

Held on so tight.

John couldn't let go.

A father clawing his way back.

Seeking answers.

Fighting to _save_ his sons _._

Dean clung to little Sammy.

Finding the strength to conquer his fears.

There were times when the fog lifted.

When John assumed his proper role.

Precious fleeting moments.

But it was enough.

Winchesters never give up.

The End

bjxmas

February 2017

All standard disclaimers apply.

 _It you like this chapter and haven't previously read it, I recommend my other short story that deals with these issues, Fire Came and the World Burned. I love exploring that time, the descent and how they managed to carry on. Our Winchesters are remarkable men, and little Dean was forced to grow up too soon, under impossible circumstances, and yet, look at the man he became!_

 _Let me know what you think. Thanks again, until next time…_

 _B.J._


	9. Long Descent

Chapter Nine - Long Descent

The Demon started this.

Relentless in the killing.

Mary on fire.

Our family shattered.

Years of tracking this thing.

Long quest for vengeance.

I was there for it all.

We crisscrossed this country.

Time and again.

Hunting.

 _Searching._

For 22 years nothing.

Then it resurfaced.

John abandoned us…

On the hunt.

Dean and I… _adrift._

Dean returning for his brother.

Seeking their dad and what he knew.

John fought them.

Said it was too dangerous.

Couldn't lose his boys.

Well…he almost did.

But family _is_ stronger together.

So together we embarked on this hunt.

A chance to right a wrong.

 _Justice…_

The End

bjxmas

November 2016

All standard disclaimers apply.

 _I loved when John came back into the story and we had three Winchesters on the hunt. So many reveals, Dean standing up to John, the son trapped in the middle between his warring brother and father. How weary John was, ready for it to all be over, wishing it could be different, wanting more for his sons. It truly put 22 years into perspective, the weight and the struggles, the pain and the desperate need. Good stuff! Thanks for reading, reviews are nice._

 _Til next time, B.J._


	10. Father to Son

Chapter Ten - Father to Son

John gave me to Dean when he was sixteen.

But I was Dean's for a long time before.

He'd ride shotgun with his dad.

Ease down in the seat.

Casual… _content._

His face lighting up whenever John tossed him the keys.

Sprinting to open the driver's door.

Sliding in…

His grip on my steering wheel reverent.

A lover's caress.

Sweet and tender…but sure.

Oozing control and strength.

His left leg bent against my side.

Sprawled out… _comfy._

Zeppelin blaring on my tape deck.

Fingers tapping out the bass on my wheel.

Singing along, off key…but a deep, beautiful sound.

Home at last.

The End

bjxmas

December 2016

All standard disclaimers apply.

 _Dean and Baby. Baby and Dean. As it should be, destined and right. Shoot me a line if there are any moments in Baby's life you want to make sure I include. More to come…Baby has years of living and hunting with her boys to reflect on._

 _Thanks, B.J._


	11. Meant to Be

Chapter Eleven - Meant to Be

Dean loves to drive.

Fast… _free._

Barreling down blacktop.

Boot heavy on the accelerator.

The day John handed over my keys.

The grin on his face was explosive.

Satisfied eyes conveying all his love.

His fingers graced my fender.

Sliding inside to caress my steering wheel.

Mellow voice whispering "Baby" and "my girl".

He sat quiet for a moment.

Gazing out my windshield.

Breathing me in.

Before turning me over and pressing the gas to hear my roar.

We shared a connection from the beginning.

Mutual love and admiration.

A sense of duty and purpose.

 _United…_

Carrying on the Family Business.

The End

bjxmas

December 2016

All standard disclaimers apply.

 _Dean and Baby, an epic love story. Love and loyalty that stands the test of time and trauma, the one constant in Dean's life besides his family. Whether they are roaring down two-lane blacktop or Dean is rebuilding her from the frame up, they belong to each other, and they belong together! Baby is a member of the family._

 _Thanks for sharing my love for Baby._

 _Until next time, B.J._


	12. The Other Son

Chapter Twelve - The Other Son

Sam and I have an odd relationship.

Strained at times.

I've been around since before he was born.

Sharing six months of normal.

Followed by years of refuge from the bitter cold of John's obsession.

Shadowy years of terror.

A child of the dark…abandoned and alone.

Excluded from harsh truths.

Left to wonder and worry.

But he always had Dean _…and me._

He finally learned the truth.

What his family did.

At times he resented me.

A symbol of the life he hated.

I didn't blame him.

I knew his disappointment…understood his rage.

He came around…

Finally accepting I was _home._

The End

bjxmas

January 2017

All standard disclaimers apply.

 _Dean's love of Baby and love for hunting have been a theme since the Pilot, with Sam sometimes appearing to be at odds with that passion, teasing Dean about getting a room and fighting with him about getting a life, but that was Sam hoping for a different life. I love Robbie's Baby ep, and Sam's acknowledgment to Dean that they were home if they were in Baby was the perfect way to end the ep and confirm, once and for all, that Sam and Dean are on the same page._

 _Thanks for reading and extra special thanks if you choose to review. Always appreciated. Are we ready for the S12 finale? I am braced for impact!_

' _Til next time, B.J._


	13. Enough

Chapter Thirteen - Enough

Every so often.

John got it right.

Gave his sons encouragement.

Revealed his love.

Dean lived for those moments.

Fleeting glimpses that proved he mattered.

That he was enough.

John held such high standards.

Not just for his boys.

But for himself.

I watched him morph into a Drill Sergeant.

Training our boys.

Pushing them.

No room for error.

Their lives depending on it.

Times like that

I was glad to offer refuge.

Steel doors protecting them.

Soft leather seats, the only bed they knew many nights.

My tape deck lulling them to sleep.

Me…their home…

Solid.

Like a rock.

The End

bjxmas

January 2017

All standard disclaimers apply.

 _I love Kripke's commitment to Classic Rock and that in addition to Dean's love of Led Zeppelin and the presence of AC/DC that Bob Seger has been used in important moments, the soundtrack of their lives. I'd be happy if every episode had a Seger tune in it, because he truly captures life as the Winchesters know it._

 _Thanks again,_

 _B.J._


	14. Backseat

Chapter Fourteen - Backseat

My backseat has seen a lot of action.

John and Mary baptizing me.

Wild times as they got to know each other.

Laughing, loving…

 _Cursing_ when John's long frame got twisted around.

Dean continued the tradition.

Fleeting moments of ecstasy.

Where the hardness of his life

Was eased by tenderness.

Blissful reassurance that pleasure still existed.

Even Sam got in on it.

Put a blanket down & everything.

He needed me…needed _that…_

I was happy to provide safe harbor.

That's my job.

To be there for my family.

To shield them from evil.

Allowing them pleasure.

Moments to savor living.

The End

bjxmas

October 2017

All standard disclaimers apply.

 _I love the look Mary gave Baby when she looked into the backseat, and then Dean's shocked realization. It was sweet and true, a reminder that love exists for our Winchesters, amongst the pain. Let's hope Baby sees more action from Sam and Dean, they deserve some pleasure in their lives._

 _Thanks for reading. Reviews nourish the soul of writers, so please remember that as you're reading stories on the net. Most especially for new writers or those who somehow don't have many reviews. It can mean the difference between them continuing to post the stories you love or growing frustrated and moving on to other creative pursuits. I know for me, without that early encouragement, I don't know that I would have written as many stories as I have. It's like applause…and always, always appreciated._


	15. Business of Denial

Chapter Fifteen - Business of Denial

Winchesters aren't known for talking about their feelings.

Feelings that run deep and raw.

Angry…sullen… _hurt…_

Buried in denial…bent on self-destruction.

When the pressure mounts…answering with a punch.

Dean was gut-punched when Sam left.

John just as devastated, even though he refused to face it.

Loss of another family member dragging them down.

Their only means to function, the hunt.

Ignoring the hole in their lives.

John barking orders.

Dean following them.

Never admitting how shot to hell he was.

Focused on his job.

 _The Family Business…_

The rest too painful.

Clinging to that purpose.

Saving other families.

His own gone.

The End

bjxmas

October 2017

All standard disclaimers apply.

 _So how are we liking S13? I love how thirteen seasons in, Jensen and Jared can still find new emotions & ways to express their grief. Dean is shot to hell, drained dry and empty, going through the motions and yet Jensen draws us into his grief, the intense depth of it. I can't wait for him to totally break through and truly let loose with all that he is feeling. Powerful stuff!_


End file.
